One Sucky Day
by BigBang24
Summary: I don't do summaries, but here we go. Shikamaru has a crappy day, partly because of Anko. Now she has to make it better. This is blasphemy! This is madness! Madness...This is a fanfiction! Oneshot ShikaAnko


Alright, this is a total crack pairing, the idea just came to me out of the blue. Rated T for kissing and some swearing. This is my first fic, too so… yeah.

Shikamaru 19

Anko 25

Blah normal

"Blah" talking

_Blah_ thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it'd be filled with sick humor.

**One Sucky Day…**

Shikamaru sighed as he knocked on the door to Tsunade's office. This day had sucked! When he woke up, his father decided it was time for "the talk" with him. Next, Kiba went around trying to hook all the girls up with Shikamaru, and only succeeded in making out with the only girl interested, Temari. Later, he found that some person had built a house on his favorite cloud watching spot. He peeked through the window to find out what asshole would build a house on **his** spot, only to see a half-dressed Anko. It was at that moment that Anko decided to, for no apparent reason, look out the window. As you can imagine, she was not amused at what she saw. Shikamaru, however, was… to some extent. Not enough that he'd stay, though. He took off so fast that… Well he ran really fast, and that's what counts. Back in the downtown area, people always stopped to bug him about being rejected by every girl of the Konoha 12. Not that he cared; he just had to be in the Tsunade's office, so he became slightly annoyed.

Yes, this day had sucked. And it started sucking even more when Anko opened the door. "Hello Shikamaru-kun," said Anko, an evil intent evident in her voice. "Tsunade is out drinking, but she told me to give you a gift." Shikamaru stared in wide-eyed horror at Anko. He could practically see his funeral now. It was **supposed** to be in his favorite cloud-watching spot. Now it would end up in Anko's house. He could see it now; everyone crammed into Anko's bathroom as they tried to mourn his death without complaining about the tight spaces, dirty towels in random spots on the floor, the…dog? Was that a dog sitting behind her house? Oh, wait, no, just Kiba looking like a dog. Aw, crap! Shikamaru shuddered, as it reminded him of the time he had forgotten Kiba's sister's birthday, and when it came to birthday-forgetting, Hana Inuzuka was one crazy son of a…snitch. While these thoughts ran through his head, Anko punched him in the face. **Hard**. "Yeah, I got your present right here, bitch. Don't ever do that again. See ya!" Anko said as she walked off. Shikamaru, intrigued by Anko's personality, continued to roll on the ground screaming, "What the hell, woman! It was an accident! Ow…"

At this time, Anko was walking home, feeling pretty good about herself. Now, she wouldn't lie, Shikamaru was a good-looking guy. _If only he wasn't such an ass… wait a minute! I…think a kid is…I have problems. What is wrong with me? Damn! Stupid therapists with their "love talk". All therapists are freakin pedophiles."_ Anko continued to grumble to herself about Shikamaru until she caught herself getting off-topic… by talking about his good looks.

It was then that she heard a knock on the door. When she answered the door, her eyes widened in a mixture of anger, terror, and slight embarrassment. Shikamaru stood there with a bandage now on his nose. He looked guilty as he managed to choke out his words through his embarrassment. "Uh… sorry about earlier. I… uh… wasn't planning on you being… you know." Anko smiled slightly as she replied, "No, its okay. I just overreacted." Shikamaru looked relieved, but he continued anyway. "I want to make it up to you, so… damn you Kiba… I could take you out for ramen or something. How troublesome." Anko accepted. She needed some Ichiraku sake.

On the way to Ichiraku, Anko and Shikamaru subconsciously began walking closer to each other. They came close to holding hands too. So close!!! The moment was ruined, however by a loud, "Go! Go! Go!" Anko pushed through a crowd of people to see Sakura chug down a cup of sake. She was surrounded by 13 other cups of finished sake, and she looked green, and then… well, you know what happens. "Aw, man! Damn it Sakura! Now we have to close Ichiraku for the night to clean this up. Sorry Naruto," said a frowning Ayame. Sighing, Shikamaru and Anko turned around and started walking back to Anko's house.

Attempting to break the awkward silence that had always seemed to arise when the author can't think of anything better to write, Anko asked, "So… how was your day?" Shikamaru, being the truthful yet lazy person he is, answered, "It sucked." Anko, not content with the answer, asked, "Well, did anything good happen? Did you learn anything? Did anything interesting that I don't already know about happen?" Anko noticed a sly smile form on Shikamaru's face. "Yes. I learned something." Anko, getting impatient, said, "Well, let's hear it." Shikamaru's smile grew wider. "Shikamaru, are you going to tell me what you learned or not?" Still, Shikamaru didn't answer. Anko then got really angry. "Listen up you little dickhead, you are going to talk to me **right now**, or so help me I will-" Anko never got to finish, because that's how it is in all romance fics, someone's words get cut off with a kiss. Let's see some originality people!!! Anyway, moving on with the story, Anko's eyes widened as she noticed Shikamaru's lips against hers. At that time, she caught on and returned the kiss. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pulled away for air, they heard a chuckle. Whirling around in surprise, they saw Kiba standing there, grinning that wolfish grin of his. He said to Shikamaru, "And you said she didn't like you. You owe me 10 bucks." Shikamaru groaned and said, "Aw, man. How troublesome. This day sucks."


End file.
